The Potion Experiment
by mg8814
Summary: -post Hogwarts- Hermione and Severus become closer as they work together on a potion experiment. SSHG with a dash of GWDM. Rating for safety and future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were walking down a street in Diagon Alley, excitedly chatting about the upcoming Summer Solstice Ball at the Ministry. Ginny was going on the arm of one Mr. Draco Malfoy, who after months of flirting had finally asked her out on a date. Ginny was very excited and decided that new dress robes were in order.

Even though Hermione would not be attending, as she no longer worked for the Ministry, Ginny had still asked for her help in picking out some robes. They stopped in front of a shop with an impressive window display, of two moving mannequins, who were dressed in fancy and expensive looking dress robes. "This is it, Madame Coûteux's Fantastique Dress Robes." Said Ginny.

"They look Expensive." Hermione said as they stepped inside.

"They are expensive, but they have the best." Ginny said walking further into the store and walking towards a clearance rack. Hermione laughed and also began rummaging through the rack.

"Look at this one Ginny." She said holding up a gorgeous midnight blue robe that had a plunging neckline and a matching cloak.

"Something a little more…modest I think." Ginny said looking at it, her nose wrinkled.

"May I assist you?" asked a tall, skinny woman asked in a thick French accent. Ginny surmised the women to be Madame Coûteux.

"Yes actually, my friend here is going to the Ministry's Summer Solstice Ball and needs something to wear." Hermione said, speaking up for Ginny, who was about to refuse help.

"Oh mon dieu! Well, I 'ave just the thing! Suivez-moi!" Madame Coûteux said, walking to a rack near the back of the store.

"Follow her Ginny." Hermione said, giving her friend a little push, then following behind. Madame Coûteux was muttering to herself in French, looking through the rack.

"Ah! Voilà! I think that this will be quite perfect for you Mlle." She said holding up a forest green satin robe, with a light green rose embroidered on the bodice. It's stem wound all the way to the bottom of the skirt. The robe had a V-shaped neckline that was a lot more modest than the one Hermione had picked off the other rack. It had long flowy sleeves that passed her hands and opened wide. At the tip of the V of the neck was a tear shaped diamond. The robe came with a matching forest green velvet cloak, which had little drawstrings to keep it closed.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. "Oh it's gorgeous. How much is it?" she said, running her hand along the smooth fabric.

"Only 200 Galleons." Madame Coûteux said smiling. "It is one of my finest." Noticing the sad look on Ginny's face, she spoke again. "I can cut the cost by 15 and give you a 34 galleons a month for 5 months payment plan."

"Really? Ginny said smiling. That would be really kind of you."

"No problem Cherie. Lets just have you try this on, make the adjustments then take care of everything else. Vite vite, into the dressing room." She said handing Ginny the beautiful dress robes.

About an hour later, Ginny and Hermione walked out of the store, a large parcel in Ginny's arms. "So what are you doing the night of the ball?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Probably nothing. I may have patrol duty, but other than that just a date with my current reading book." Hermione said shrugging.

"I'm surprised no one asked you to the ball. I was positive Harry would."

"He did, and I said no. I don't want to give him the wrong idea. I know he still likes me, but I just don't want to get back together with him. I broke things off for a reason."

"Because of your teaching job. Hermione, what's one night? Go with him as a friend. He still is looking for a date you know."

"No, Ginny. I don't want to. Can we please talk about something else?"

"No we can't." Ginny said stopping, and moving in front of Hermione. "I'm going to treat you to lunch, and your going to tell me why you are so adamant about not even going as his friend. Lets go."

Hermione sighed. "Oh alright." The two girls walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and sat down at a table. After getting their food, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Okay, spill." She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Harry has been pushing lately to get back together. He keeps telling me that we belong together, and that it doesn't bother him I'd have to live at Hogwarts, and that I could even floo back and forth after we got married. He doesn't get that the distance isn't what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

Hermione paused for a second, and moved her salad around with her fork. "I guess, just that I don't see myself with him. He wants a large family, and I want a carrier. I'm so happy were I am in my life right now. The staff at Hogwarts is enough family for me, and I have hundreds of children. I don't really want any of my own."

"Hermione, how long has it been since you've been on a date?"

"Since…Harry actually."

"But…oh my. You're a twenty-five year old virgin." Ginny said whispering.

"So? I have more important things to worry about than getting shag, and our a virgin too!"

"No, I'm not. This won't actually be my first date with Draco you know. Mum thinks it is, but if only she knew…"

"Ginny!" Hermione said in a scandalized voice.

"What? He and I have been together a while. Tomorrow night is the first time anyone will see us together though. I'm going to share another secret with you too. I-"

"Oh my god, you're pregnant." Hermione said, cutting her off.

"What? No! I'm getting married. He's giving me the ring tonight."

"Oh Ginny! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Hermione shoved the last of her salad in her mouth, and looked up at the big grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "I have to get going. I have to meet Severus in Hogsmeade in about 10 minutes."

"Why?"

"We have an appointment with the man who runs the apothecary there, to try and get a rare ingredient. He said the man would probably help me, but only if he was there too, and that this Mr. Jacobs can't really be trusted."

"Right. Well I guess I'll see you later then. Are you coming to mums brunch tomorrow?"

"Hopefully. I really have to run. I'll see you later." Hermione said, before apparating out with a pop.

* * *

Arriving at the apothecary Hermione browsed while she waited for Severus to show up. She only had to wait a few minutes before she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione." 

"Oh good you're here."

"So what did Miss. Weasley say when you told her you had to cut your shopping trip short?"

"Nothing really, but you were right. She and Draco are already together."

"I told you." He said smirking. They walked up to the front counter, and Severus addressed the boy standing behind.

"Excuse me sir, but we have an appointment with Mr. Jacobs. The boy looked up slowly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Severus Snape, and this is Hermione Granger."

"Ah. My Uncle is expecting you. Follow me." He led them down a hallway behind the desk. They stopped at a door at the end of it, and he knocked three times. A scary looking man answered.

"This better be good Charles-oh hello Severus, Miss…Gardner?"

"Granger." Hermione corrected.

"Right well, come in." He said stepping aside to allow them entrance "And you boy, back to that desk, and if I find anything else gets stolen under your watch again…" He said, leaving the sentence hanging. The boy turned a shade of white, nodded and practically ran back to the desk.

"Now Severus, what can I do for and your lovely friend?" Mr. Jacobs asked, as he seated himself behind a grand desk, and motioned for Hermione and Severus to sit in the strait backed chairs in front of it.

"I would like to negotiate the possibility of acquiring some Unicorn Blood."

"My my. May I ask what you would need such a rare and expensive ingredient for?"

"An ongoing experiment, what for is the business of myself and my assistant."

"Yes, of course. Just curious you know such an odd request. Well, let's see." He said pulling a large ledger out of his desk and flipping through the pages. "Ah yes. I do have a contact that could get it for you. But at a great cost."

"And what would that be?" Severus asked, looking into the older man's eyes menacingly.

"1000 Galleons to pay for the blood, and another 300 for my contacts trouble, plus an additional 50 for my trouble-a grand total of 1350 galleons. Of course there are other ways to take care of the payments if this is to far above what you can spend." He said looking at Hermione.

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself old man. You'll get the ingredient for me for…"

"200 Galleons." Hermione said, putting in how much she could afford.

"Yes 200 Galleons, or else." Severus said rising to his feet. Hermione could practically see the man cower.

"Yes, yes of course. 200 galleons should cover everything."

"I thought it might. Pay the dirty man Hermione."

Shaking, Hermione wrote out permission for him to have 200 Galleons drawn from her Gringotts vault.

"And should you even attempt to draw more than 200 Galleons, then you will find yourself in no state to ever deal with galleons again." Severus said, his eyes blazing.

"Of course Severus, of course. I would never dream of taking advantage of you." He said stuttering. He put the slip away and wrote out a receipt, and slid it towards Hermione, who picked it off the desk.

"Very well, we will leave now. Goodbye Mortamer." Severus said slipping an arm around Hermione's waist, and leading her out the door, and out of the apothecary.

"Are you okay?" he asked once they were a few yards away.

"I'm fine, though I see why you insisted on coming with me."

"Mortamer was a fellow death eater. He abandoned the day before Voldemort's downfall, and because of it was never caught. He's done some pretty heinous things. I would turn him in, though then I would have to admit to being present during those raids as well, and I would probably land myself in Azkaban. But dear old Mortamer is too stupid to realize that, so I get my rare ingredients very cheap."

Hermione giggled. "You're a true Slytherin."

"Yes, I am." He agreed. "When you get the owl saying the blood is in, let me know and I'll go get it for you."

Hermione nodded. "We should probably head back now. Time to make sure no students try to stay instead of going back to school."

"Ah the joys of being a teacher." He said sarcastically. Hermione just shook her head, a small smile on her face as they walked back towards the center of Hogsmeade.

* * *

So….what do you think? Also, I'm in the market for a beta, someone who is good at spelling and punctuation. Email me at mllefantom (don't forget to take out the space)if you are interested. I would be eternally grateful:) 


	2. Confrontations

Hermione Granger was sitting in her chambers, readying herself for the luncheon at the Weasley's. She hadn't been sure about going, but Molly insisted. She was dressed in her deep red teaching robes. Hermione was teaching Potions at Hogwarts, as Severus had finally attained the DADA position he had been vying for.

Hermione pulled her brush through her hair one last time before placing it on her vanity and walking out of her bedroom, she made her way through the sitting room to the fireplace. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder from a crystal dish on the mantle, she tossed the powder into the fireplace shouting "Severus Snapes Quarters" as she stepped into it.

"Severus?" She called as she stepped out, brushing herself off.

"In here." His voice sounded from across the room, where a door was open. Hermione walked into his private library. Severus was sitting in a midnight blue plush chair, reading a book.

"I'm going to Molly's now, when I get back we can figure out that last ingredient

we're going to need."

"I'll be here. Good luck." He said looking up from his book, giving her a look of pity.

"Thanks, I really hope Harry won't be there."

"Don't count on it. The boy might as well live there. I don't now how Molly can stand it."

"Molly loves playing the role of mother hen. If she had her way I would spend more time there and Ginny wouldn't have her own flat."

"True. You better get going. Bring back a slice of whatever pie Molly made for desert for me." He said, turning back to his book.

"Sure." Hermione said smiling. "I'll be back in a few hours." With that said, she walked out of his library and back to his fireplace, who she flooed to the burrow.

* * *

When Hermione arrived in the Burrow, she took a deep breath before she turned and walked in the direction of muffled voices. As she stepped outside into the warm summer air, she was flocked to by a bunch of Weasley children. Smiling she bent down and picked up a little girl who looked something like a mini-female version of Bill.

"Hi Sarah." She said, tickling the child on her stomach. Sarah giggled. Hermione turned and looked by her feet, where another small child was pulling at her robes.

"Hi Marcel, I see you too." She said addressing Bill's young son, and Sarah's twin brother. Bill gave her a big grin, he had married Fleur Delacour, and just three years after they were married the twins were born. The other children at her feet were the sons and daughters of the other elder Weasley brothers. Percy had one son, who was turning out to be a lot less stiff than his father had been, and Fred and George each had a son as well. Their sons looked strangely alike, thought that may have had something to do with the fact Fred and George had married a set of identical twins.

"Come on you guys and girl," Hermione smiled at Sarah "Aunt Hermione wants to go say hi to your mummies and daddies." Hermione turned and led the group over to where the adults were standing.

"Hey Bill, I have something of yours." Hermione said, as she passed Sarah over to him. Bill smiled as he took his daughter.

"Hey Hermione. How are things up at the school?" Asked Fred breaking his conversation with Bill to give her a grin.

"Alright, I suppose. Where's your mum, I need to go say hi and let her know I'm here."

"She's over on the pitch, probably yelling at Ron and Harry for flying too high."

"Great." Hermione muttered, as she smiled her thanks and walked over to the quidditch pitch. She really hadn't wanted to deal with Harry.

"Hermione!" Molly exclaimed as Hermione walked onto the pitch. "Oh good, you made it. Ginny told me last night you weren't sure if you were coming. I'm so glad you did."

"Yup, I'm here."

"So tell me dear, how's your job? Are you eating well dear? You look awfully skinny. You're not overworking and under eating are you? That isn't very healthy. Come with me, I'll get you something to snack on." Molly, steered Hermione over to a large table set up with tons of food.

"Molly, I'm fine really." Hermione laughed, but took the skewered cheese Molly was offering her anyway.

"Here, have some pumpkin juice too." Molly poured her a cup full. "Now tell me, how are things going at your job?"

"Okay I guess. The kids all leave tomorrow, thank Merlin."

"What are you doing for the summer holidays?"

"Severus and I are working on an experiment, so I'll be spending a good portion of the summer at his manor. That's where his personal lab is and he has most of the ingredients we'll need in stock."

"That sounds nice dear. Will you be staying there overnight too?"

"Probably. The potion will take a few weeks to brew and will need almost constant attention for the first few days. I'll be staying overnight for at least a week; more if we mess it up."

"After that, then were will you stay?"

"With my parents most likely or back at the school if they are busy."

"Oh. Well, it sounds like you're going to have quite the exciting summer. What is this potion supposed to do again?"

"I can't say Molly, you know that. When it's done and Sev and I get the credit for inventing it, then I'll announce it to all of you. He and I agreed that we don't want any chance of someone scooping our hard work."

"I understand dear. So, the students leave tomorrow? How many more exams do you have to give?"

"Just one- the advanced potions class, hopefully it won't be to err…eventful, like with the first year's exams."

"What do you mean?"

"Two cauldrons exploded. The first one to go off caused the second one to go off because contents of it landed in the other girl's cauldron. I thought she was going to cry."

"A perfectionist like you dear?" Molly asked, smiling kindly.

"Afraid so. Severus never stops teasing me about her. 'Now you know how I felt all those years'. I almost feel sorry for what I put him through, then I remember that he was right old git and deserved it." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Sounds like you've found yourself a good friend dear." Molly replied with a knowing smile.

"He has helped me out a lot with my experiment; you know attaining the ingredients and looking over my notes."

"That sounds nice dear. We'll talk more later dear; I think its time to feed everyone."

Hermione and Ginny were sitting under the shade of a large tree enjoying stomachs full of Molly's cooking and chatting about nothing in particular, when Harry walked up to them.

"Hermione, can I talk to you…alone?" he asked

"We'll talk more later." Ginny said getting up and brushing herself off. After she had walked out of ear shot, Harry sat down next to Hermione, occupying the space Ginny had just left.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Hermione asked, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"Please go with me to the ball Hermione. We'd have so much fun. Ron has a date, and so does Ginny. We could all go together. Please?"

"I already told you no Harry. I can't. I'm going to have exams to grade and other work to be done. I don't have time."

"Can't you skive off your responsibilities? Just for one night Hermione? You would have so much fun; we would have so much fun." He took her hand.

"Harry…" Hermione sighed, and pulled her hand back.

"There's someone else isn't there. You can just tell me if there is. Who is it?"

"There's no one else Harry. I just don't have romantic feelings for you. I don't know why, I just don't."

"All of a sudden you don't love me anymore? It's your new job isn't it? Just because you're a teacher doesn't mean you can't have a family too. Just give us another chance Hermione, I promise I won't mess up this time."

"Why should I trust you Harry? You're the reason I took this job and I'm glad I did. I love my job, I love teaching and I don't want to start a family. Not with you. I can't even trust you. I was a good friend, and didn't tell people when I caught you in bed with that little whore. If you want me to keep my silence you'll stop bugging me. If you loved me so much you never would have cheated on me!"

"And if you would have just got over it and slept with me I never would have been tempted!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"I…I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean it. Hermi" Harry's words were cut off by Hermione slapping him across the face.

"Don't you ever say something like that to me again. Just because I wasn't ready to sleep with you, didn't give you the right to sleep around. And tell me, why now three years later are you so set on getting back together? Did your little whores realize that they could do better? Don't bother talking to me until you can grow up. Tell Molly…I don't care what you tell her, make up something plausible for why I'm gone." Hermione said before disapparating.

* * *

Appearing in Hogsmeade, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked towards Hogwarts. She arrived safely and quickly she made her way to her chambers, watching her feet to hide her tears from the students that littered the hallway. She looked up just in time to smash into Severus.

"I thought your many years here would have taught you to watch where you're going Professor Granger."

"I'm sorry Severus." Hermione said, looking up into the face of her friend. Severus frowned at the tears making their way down her face.

"What happened?" He asked softly before shooting a look up and growling at the students who had stopped to watch the exchange. After they had scurried away, he took her hand and led her down to his quarters. Once she was settled onto a comfortable couch, she told him everything that had transpired between herself early.

"That bastard! Who the bloody hell does he think he is? He better run the next time I see him." Severus muttered. Hermione laughed through her tears. Shaking his head Severus walked over to his kitchenette where a tea kettle began to whistle. Pouring them each a cup, he sat down next to her. Hermione took a sip and then leaned into him, more tears falling.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time crying over him."

"Frankly, neither do I; though I suspect it has something to do with you being a woman." He said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. Hermione giggled and smacked his arm lightly.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

"I figured out what the last ingredient we need is, and I attained it." Severus said smugly.

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, sitting up.

"Yes. Would you like to know what it is?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

Severus laughed. "Phoenix tears, for their healing property."

"But won't those cause a bad reaction with the unicorn blood?"

"It shouldn't. We only need a bare minimum of the unicorn blood if we'll be adding the tears last. I was only able to get a single vial full from Fawkes, but I think one or two drops should be plenty." He pulled a vial full of the iridescent tears from his robes.

"That makes sense." Hermione replied, taking the vial from him. Getting up she walked over to a closed door which sprung open as she approached it. Walking inside, she opened up a cupboard in the very back of the potion ingredients storage room and placed the vial next to several others. Frowning for a moment, she pulled her wand out and muttered, causing the words "Phoenix Tears" to appear in writing on the vial. "Excellent." She said happily. Turning around she found her self face to chest with Severus.

"I'm thinking we can start work the night of that silly ball at the ministry. I hope by then all of our marking will be finished."

"Hermione nodded. "It best be. I'm going to go freshen up, then try and get some marking done. See you at dinner?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Dumbledore insists I start taking my meals in the great hall now that my days of spying are done."

"Well, good for him. It's good to have some human contact every once in a while you know."

"Oh hush woman. Go and get your marking done." He grumbled. Laughing, Hermione walked over to his fire place, and flooed back to her rooms.


End file.
